legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Celestia
"Don't worry, my friends. The magic of friendship is always with you."' '-''' Princess Celestia. '''Princess Celestia is a character in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She rules over Equestria as the Princess with her sister Luna. It is currently unknown who her parents are though. She is voiced by Nicole Oliver. Her theme Celestia is Twilight's mentor and teacher, as she was the one who sent Twilight to Ponyvile to make friends. Celestia exclusively took Twilight as her personal student after a situation of uncontrollable magic as a filly. From then Celestia proved to also be like family to Twilight as well much like Spike who Celestia raised to be hatched by Twilight. The Princess is a benevolent ruler and rather clever, very powerful and all that. While an all loved pony, Celestia has had some suffering, She lost her sister over envy before getting her back, She was probably orphaned due to no mention of a King or Queen. But her biggest mistake and what she could never live down was that she used to be friends and was once in love with Discord, The Bringer of Chaos and Disharmony. Celestia and Discord like said were once friends and lovers but Celestia broke up with him when Discord planned to spread chaos over Equestria to celebrate their love, she was linnet about his chaotic ideas, but that crossed the line. Furious she and Luna sealed him away in stone, which Discord made oblivious criticizing of when he escaped. The B Team Storyline After the disappearance of the almost all the ponies minus herself and Twilight. She sends her to go find help against Discord knowing he was behind it. Celestia lets Twilight take a break from her studies to stop the team. Celestia allies up with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, King Julian, Finn, Marceline, Ice King and Django against the allegiance and acts as their own personal mentor with the help of her most trusted adviser Gownam. After they all stopped Discord, Vilgax and the rest Celestia had a celebration for the B Team. Princess Celestia decided to be the organization's sponsor and has sent them on their mission against Iron Queen. Princess Celestia calls over Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn and Twilight to discuss Discord's return and she puts them on the mission to stop Discord again. Celestia though tells Bender not to inform his other friends outside his group not wanting to risk casualties to Discord's wrath. However she has Dib and his pals involved and reveals to them Discord and his schemes. She also informs Bender and co about Dib which is exactly what her, Bender, Skipper and Heloise wanted. She contacts Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Sari and Master Chief and they inform her what happened. She also meets with Dib and gives Hiscord over to them after talking with Stoick Celestia meets back with Bender and the Team have the crew get all 8 rings. She brings the team on the ride as they prepare to bring down the villains while they wait for Dib, Lizbeth and Captain Knuckles. She is Jack Noir's next target. Celestia is called by Discord who is ready to use his magic for good instead of evil. Celestia states that Bender, Hiccup and Slade did an excellent job and she gives the elements of Harmony to them just in case of Discord relapsing. She is killed by Wesker after he absorbs the souls which Kratos shows Bender, Black Star, Slade, Castiel and Anti Cosmo. After Wesker was destroyed, her soul was subsequently thrown into the Fog of Lost Souls and was weakened badly. After David Talon collected his objectives 58 years later, he was able to travel to the Spirit World and get her out of the Fog. Once her power was restored, Celestia fully reunited with Talon, but has to stay with Iroh in the Spirit World until the defeat of the true villain: Jonathan Irons. Therefore, until Irons is defeated, Celestia won't be reuniting with the other heroes. Fire Rebellion Storyline Princess Celestia is a supporting protagonist in The Search for Rarity. In this story, her greatest enemies are Lord Tirek and the Didact. Distant Guardians Storyline Princess Celestia will serve as a mentor to the heroes along with Zordon. Mervamon and Ponydramon Princess Celestia is a member of Team Ironhide. She has a super form in this series. Relationships Princess Luna Twilight Sparkle Her finest and most faithful student stated by Celestia. While there are many ponies she rules over, Twilight is her go to pony for situation. In a way she is Twilight's parent as she in a way raised her after learning of her potential in magic. After Twilight joined The B Team, Celestia extended this to Bender and his friends being their boss and acting as a parent to them. Discord He was Celestia's old friend and lover, but after Discord spread chaos to celebrate his love for her. Feeding up with it, she and her sister Luna decided to banish the dragon to stone and lock him up for eternity. Lord Death Kratos During the Grand Summer Season Trek while the heroes were battling Vilgax and Discord, Celestia felt a powerful evil coming to the Multi-Universe. She knew that it was Zeus the king of the gods. Fearing that Zeus was returning she brought Kratos (Zeus' son) back to life. She told of what had happened in the time he was dead and that Zeus was going to return soon. She asked Kratos to gather allies to aid him in defeating his father. Bender, Skipper, and Heloise Order of the Just Celestia is one of the best allies of the Order of the Just, partially due to her role as one of the rulers of Equestria and partially because she's the sister of Luna, one of the Order's leaders David Mason Princess Celestia trusts Commander Mason enough for him to lead his own Task Force. They share a good friendship. David Talon Princess Celestia raised Talon after BlackGarurumon's followers wiped out his entire family. After learning that Celestia was thrown into the Fog of Lost Souls shortly after the events of Next Gen. Island Tour, Talon made it his mission to free her, in which he was successful in doing. Celestia still sees Talon when he's able to travel to the Spirit World, but she cannot return to the Physical Universe until Jonathan Irons is defeated. Gideon Princess Celestia has respect for Gideon and sees him as a good friend for his conviction and loyalty to the other heroes, including his own teammates. Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Hiscord, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Django, King Julian, Frida Suarez, Gnowam, Flame Princess, Sagat, Princess Bubblegum, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Solid Snake, Mandark, Q, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Riker, Worf, Brick, Butch, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Sandy Cheeks, Jack O' Lanturn, Kitty Katswell, Big Boss, Princess Morbucks, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Dr. House, Dib, Bubbles, Captain Flamingo, Boomer, Nina, Scorpion, Frost, Noob, Hans, Hiscord, Stoick, Discord, Gideon, Iroh, all Avatars, Allison, the Librarian, Thomas Lasky, Epsilon(Assigned A.I.), Zordon, Jack Sanderson, Enemies: Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen and her syndicate, Sigma and his organization, Albert Wesker, The Dazzlings, Jonathan Irons and Atlas Corporation, O'Malley, Sigma(AI), Dr. Leonard Church(Had broken many laws), the Didact. Quotes TBA Gallery princess celestia power up.jpg|Princess Celestia's super form princess celestia power up attack.jpg Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Leaders by speedfeather-d5tljw5.jpg|Optimus Prime and Princess Celestia Celestia talking ID S1E13.png 20120813070435!Princess_Celestia_smiling_S2E02.png celestia ehehe.png celestia intent.png celestia oh my.png celestia oh really.gif Celestia_gasp_S3E01.png Princess_Celestia_explaining_EG.png Princess_Celestia_gasping_S1E16.png Princess_Celestia_huh_S2E9.png Princess_Celestia_ID_S4E01.png Princess_Celestia_raises_hoof_S2E01.png Princess_Celestia_with_unsure_Fluttershy_S03E10.png PrincessCelestia.png Stern_Princess_Celestia_S4E2.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Big Goods Category:Mentors Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Royalty Category:Sibling Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Goddesses Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Immortals Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Cute Characters Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Master Manipulator Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Princesses Category:Classic Princess Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Badass Princess Category:Characters in Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Allies of the Order of the Just Category:Imprisoned character Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Infinity Crew Members Category:Wise Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Allies of the remade Task Force 141 Category:Allies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nicole Oliver Category:Hybrid Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Heroes in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 11 Category:Guardians of Order